Akatsuki
thumb|left|Symbol Akatsuki Akatsuki 暁|"brzask, świt" jest fikcyjną organizacją przestępczą z mangi i anime Naruto. Tworzą ją shinobi, uważani za najniebezpieczniejszych ninja na świecie. Jej głównym celem jest schwytanie wszystkich bijū (dosł. ogoniastych demonów) i ich późniejsze wykorzystanie dla własnych celów. Organizacja rozpadła się z powodu braku nowych członków.Jedynymi żyjącymi członkami są: Tobi, Zetsu,Konan(odeszła) i Kisame. Cele Celem Akatsuki jest dominacja nad światem Naruto. Aby to osiągnąć Pain opracował plan, składający się z trzech etapów: 1. Zebranie funduszy potrzebnych na utrzymanie organizacji''Naruto'', rozdział 329, strona 11-12. 2. Schwytanie wszystkich ogoniastych demonówNaruto, rozdział 329, strona 14. Wykorzystanie zdobytych pieniędzy i utworzenie pierwszej w świecie shinobi „Najemnej Organizacji Wojennej” niezależnej od żadnego z państw''Naruto'', rozdział 329, strona 15. Początkowo oferta byłaby kierowana głównie do mniejszych państw, które z powodów finansowych mają problemy z utrzymaniem własnych armii. Stopniowe wyeliminowanie konkurencji i uzyskanie monopolu na rynku wojennym. Wykorzystanie schwytanych bijuu do tworzenia nowych konfliktów, co ma na celu utrzymanie płynności finansowej. 3. Uzyskać władzę nad światem w wyniku powyższych działań. W rzeczywistości, ten plan to przykrywka, a Akatsuki mają inny cel. Madara Uchiha chce zdobyć wszystkie bijū, by połączyć je w Dziesięcio-ogoniastego i zapieczętować go w sobie. Wtedy będzie miał wystarczająco dużo mocy, by stworzyć swoim sharinganem stworzyć Tsukuyomi, na powierzchni księżyca, łapiąc każdego człowieka na świecie w Genjutsu, przez co Madara mógłby kontrolować wszystkich ludzi. Madara chce przez to stworzyć nowy świat bez wojen. thumb|jeden z demonów należących już do Akatsuki Pieczętowanie bijuu Kiedy Akatsuki schwyta jinchūriki (osobę w której zaklęty jest ogoniasty demon) bądź samego demona, przenosi go do jednej z kryjówek. Miejscem spotkań są przeważnie opuszczone jaskinie. Bywa, że członkowie Akatsuki przebywają w danym miejscu tylko jako hologram. Ceremonia rozpoczyna się przyzywaniem przez Paina, posągu humanoidalnego potwora, dzięki któremu można rozpocząć proces ekstrakcji bestii. Ręce potwora są skute, a podczas pieczętowania demona z jego ust wypada zwój. Potwór ma dziewięć zamkniętych oczu (osiem oczu w dwóch rzędach po cztery i większe dziewiąte oko w środku), każde z nich przypisane jest jednemu z dziewięciu bijuu. Do pieczętowania członkowie nie muszą być obecni fizycznie, wystarczą ich astralne projekcje. Cały proces trwa trzy dni. W celu zabezpieczenia miejsca ekstrakcji stosują oni różne bariery. Sam proces polega na zajęciu przez każdego z członków odpowiedniego miejsca na palcu potwora i wspólnym zastosowaniu techniki Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin. Członkowie Pierwotnie Akatsuki liczyło dziesięciu członków, jednakże Orochimaru opuścił organizację po konflikcie z Itachim. Później Deidara po pojedynku z Itachim dołączył do Akatsuki, Sasori zginął walcząc z Chiyo i Sakurą, a jego miejsce zajął Tobi (Madara Uchiha). Kakuzu został pokonany przez Naruto i dobity przez Hatake Kakashiego, Hidan żywcem pogrzebany przez Shikamaru (choć nadal żyje), Deidara (poświęcając się) i Itachi polegli walcząc z Sasuke. Po śmierci Itachiego, Taka (Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Sasuke Uchiha) dołączyli do Akatsuki. Pein stracił swoje 6 ciał podczas ataku na Konohę, a sam Nagato umarł (wskrzeszając shinobi z Konohy których zabił) po rozmowie z Naruto. Konan odłączyła się od Madary po śmierci Nagato. Kisame upozorował swoją śmierć, a w rzeczywistości ukrył się w Samehadzie, którą zabrał Killer Bee i aktualnie szpieguje dla Madary. Podczas Szczytu Kage, Madara wypowiedział Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Karin odłączyła od Sasuke, gdy ten prubował ją zabić. Kabuto Yakushi po rozmowie z Madarą do niego dołączył i używając techniki Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wskrzesił Sasoriego, Deidare, Kakuzu, Itachiego i Peina. Aktualnie Akatsuki ma 12/13 członków (w tym 5 ożywionych i kontrolowanych przez Kabuto i 3 z Taki): Madara Uchiha, Zetsu (rozdzielony na dwóch shinobi), Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Juugo, Suigetsu, Kabyto Yakushi, Nagato/Pein, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Uchiha Itachi i Kakuzu. Deidara * Seiyū: Katsuhiko Kawamoto * Debiut: rozdział 247. (manga), odcinek 2. (anime: Shippūden), nie żyje * Wiek: 19 lat * Kekkei genkai: Kibaku Nendo * Partner: Sasori później Tobi thumb|left|Deidara Deidara デイダラ '- Missing-nin, pochodził z wioski Iwa. Zanim wstąpił do Akatsuki był terrorystą. Przyłącza się do organizacji po przegraniu walki z Itachim Uchihą, od tego też czasu obawia się on sharingana. Jego pierwszym partnerem jest Sasori do którego zwracał się ''Mistrzu Sasori サソリの旦那 Sasori no Danna jako wyraz szacunku. Deidara jest specjalistą w posługiwaniu się gliną, z której tworzy formy o kształcie zwierząt, zwykle pająków i ptaków. Do formowania gliny służą mu usta, które ma również na dłoniach. Jego ataki polegają na tworzeniu ładunków wybuchowych z gliny - kibaku nendo 起爆粘土 dosł. "wybuchowa glina". Ponadto posiada urządzenie namierzające, znajdujące się na lewym oku. Lewe oko wytrenował, aby przeciwstawić się genjutsu Sharingana. Wybuchowa glina ma różną moc. Ładunki noszą nazwy od C-1 do C-4. C-1 to bomby w kształcie różnych zwierząt. C-2 to wielki latający smok z gliny. C-3 to bomby wielkiej sile wybuchu. C-4 wybuchowy klon Deidary. Wybuch uwalnia niezliczoną ilość mikroskopijnych bomb, które niszczą cel od wewnątrz, powodując natychmiastową sublimację. Na klatce piersiowej ma specjalne zapieczętowane usta, które służą do wykonania samobójczego ataku o promieniu rażenia do 10 kilometrów. Jest bardzo pewny siebie.Uprowadza Gaarę. Podczas walki z nim traci lewą rękę. W walce z Kakashim – prawą. Kakuzu przyszywa mu obie utracone kończyny. Ginie w samobójczym ataku. Hidan * '''Seiyū: Masaki Terasoma * Debiut: rozdział 312. (manga), odcinek 71. (anime: Shippūden) * Wiek: 22 lata * Partner: Kakuzu thumb|Hidan Hidan 飛段 - nukenin. Pochodzi z Yu. Wyznaje religię Jashin ジャシン教, w której jedynym bóstwem jest Jashin 邪神 dosł. "zły bóg". Religia ta opiera się na twierdzeniu, że wszystko inne prócz całkowitego zniszczenia jest grzechem. Jako atrybut swojej wiary Hidan posiada amulet z odwróconym trójkątem wpisanym w okrąg, którego używa podczas modlitwy przed walką. Religia i eksperymenty z nią związane sprawiły że stał się nieśmiertelny. Podczas walki Hidan używa swojej kosy by zdobyć krew oponenta. Gdy jej skosztuje jego skóra zmienia kolor na czarny z białymi liniami symbolizującymi kości. Następnie rysuje własną krwią symbol przedstawiający trójkąt w okręgu. Podczas gdy Hidan stoi w okręgu wszelkie obrażenia jakich doświadczy zostaną również przekazane jego ofierze. Wykazuje on przy tym tendencje sadomasochistyczne. Walkę kończy wbijając sobie włócznię w serce, co równoznaczne jest ze śmiercią oponenta. Zostaje pochowany żywcem przez Shikamaru. Kakuzu * Seiyū: Takaya Hashi * Debiut: rozdział 312. (manga), odcinek 71. (Anime : Shippūden), nie żyje * Wiek: 91 lat * Partner: Hidan thumb|Kakuzu Kakuzu 角都 - nukenin. Pochodzi z Taki Jest najstarszym bohaterem w świecie Naruto (żył od czasów Pierwszego Hokage). Jest bardzo nerwowy, zwykł zabijać swych partnerów przydzielonych mu przez Akatsuki. Dlatego jego partnerem został nieśmiertelny Hidan. Ciało Kakuzu składa się z dużej ilości grubych, czarnych nici, dzięki którym mógł dowolnie manipulować swoimi kończynami. Może wydłużyć własne życie wykorzystując serca pokonanych ninja. Znajdują się one w maskach, które ma przyszyte do pleców. Maski te mogą oddzielać się od jego ciała i atakować niezależnie. Każde serce charakteryzuje się określonym żywiołem - ogniem, wodą itp. Za najwyższą wartość uważa pieniądze. Jest łowcą nagród. Zostaje pokonany i zabity przez Naruto. Kakuzu zanim został nunekinem, był szanowanym shinobi. Jego ostatnią misją było zabicie pierwszego. Niestety misja się nie powiodła i w rodzinnej wiosce został publicznie poniżony i ośmieszony. Postanowił zemścić się na wiosce. Ukradł sekretny zwój, opanował zakazaną technikę i w ten sposób posiadł nici. Zanim jednak uciekł z wioski, oczywiście zabił starszyznę i wziął ich serca. Krążą plotki, że Kakuzu pił wodę bohaterów, lecz nie jest to prawdą ze względu na to, że to był tylko filler. Kisame Hoshigaki * Seiyū: Tomoyuki Dan * Ang. Dubbing: Kirk Thornton * Debiut: rozdział 134. (manga), odcinek 80. (anime), żyje * Wiek: 29 (I część), 31 (II część), * Partner: Itachi Uchiha thumb|left|Kisame Kisame Hoshigaki 干柿鬼鮫 - missing-nin. Pochodzi z Kirigakure. Były członek Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza 霧の忍刀七人衆. Postać o szarobłękitnej skórze, małych oczach, ze skrzelami pod oczami i ostrymi, trójkątnymi zębami. Imię Kisame|鬼鮫 w języku japońskim oznacza "rekina-demona". Posiada największą ilość czakrywśród członków Akatsuki. Znany jest z ironicznego, ciętego humoru. Główną bronią Kisame jest Samehada 鮫肌 dosł. "Skóra rekina" - potężny, pokryty łuskami miecz, o wielkości zbliżonej do zanbato. Jest w stanie pochłaniać czakrę, przez co Kisame może całkowicie pozbawić przeciwnika energii. Mieczem tym może władać jedynie jego właściciel. Kisame na polu walki korzysta wodnych technik w połączeniu z silnymi atakami fizycznymi. Konan thumb|178px|Konan * Debiut: rozdział 363. (manga), żyje * Partner: Pain Konan|小南 '''jest jedyną Kunoichi w Akatsuki. W dzieciństwie była wesoła i twarda, lecz przez wojnę stała się nieczuła na ból oraz samotna i małomówna. Jest osobą obojętną i smutną. Wraz z Nagato i Yahiko byli trenowani przez Jirayie kiedy ich rodzice zginęli podczas wojny. Ma zimne spojrzenie, a w jej niebieskie włosy wpleciony jest papierowy kwiat. Jako jedyna zwraca się do Paina po imieniu i ślepo wypełnia jego wszystkie rozkazy. Potrafi zmieniać swoje ciało w kartki papieru, które formują się w origami, przyjmując różne kształty. Może ograniczyć zasięg przeciwników przez okrycie ich kartkami papieru. Razem z Painem bierze udział w ataku na Konohę.Po pokonaniu Peina nie wraca już do Akatsuki. Pain * '''Seiyū: Ken'yū Horiuchi * Dubbing: Dave Wittenberg * Debiut: rozdział 263 (manga), odcinek 80. (anime:Shippūden), nie żyje * Partner: Konan Pain '''- nukenin, jego prawdziwe imię to Nagato, pochodzi z Ame thumb|Pain Podczas wojny z wioską Konohagakure stracił rodziców, co było powodem przeżytej traumy. Wraz z innymi sierotami, Konan i Yahiko, postanowił nauczyć się technik ninja. Ich nauczycielem został Jiraiya. Trening trwał trzy lata. W tym czasie uaktywnił się jego kekkei genkai - oczy Rinnegan. Za młodu Pain był płaczliwym i nieśmiałym dzieckiem. Posiada maszynę z sześcioma ciałami, przez którą może przenosić swój umysł. Ciała te noszą nazwę "Sześć światów": * "Świat Bogów (niebo)" - pierwotnie należało do Yahiko. Służy do kontaktowania się z innymi członkami organizacji oraz umożliwia kontrolowanie pogody. Posiada umiejętność przyciągania i odpychania materii. Otacza je aura czakry, która odbija wszystkie ataki. Inicjuje i nadzoruje technikę pieczętującą Dziewięciu Pieczęci Smoka Iluzji. Potrafi kontaktować się z pozostałymi członkami organizacji za pomocą telepatii. * "Świat Zwierząt" - umożliwia wykonywanie techniki przywołującej (Kuchiyose no Jutsu) . * "Świat Głodnych Duchów" - umożliwia pochłanianie ataków przeciwników i odbieranie im czakry. * "Świat Ludzi" - wyspecjalizowane jest w taijutsu oraz umożliwia czytanie w myślach ludzi i wyrywanie duszy z ciała. * "Świat Aśurów" - umożliwia wystrzeliwanie rakiet z rąk oraz posiada działko w głowie. Ma trzy twarze, sześć rąk i ogon przypominający wielką piłe. * "Świat Piekieł" - umożliwia przywrócenie do życia każdego z ciał oraz korzysta z technik genjutsu. Wszystkie ciała Paina łączą trzy elementy: * rude włosy, * liczne kolczyki w różnych częściach ciała służące za odbiorniki czakry * oczy Rinnegan. Sam Nagato przebywa niedaleko pozostałych ciał i kontroluje je. Sasori * '''Seiyū: Takahiro Sakurai, Yutaka Aoyama (Hiruko), Akiko Yajima (dziecko) * Debiut: rozdział 247. (manga), odcinek 2. (anime: Shippūden), nie żyje * Wiek: 35 lat * Partner: Deidara (wcześniej Orochimaru) thumb|left|Sasori Sasori|サソリ - Nukenin z Suny, znany był również jako Skorpion Czerwonego Piasku (赤砂のサソリ, Akasuna no Sasori). Mistrz marionetek, specjalista od trucizn. Podróżował w jednej ze swoich kukieł - Hiruko (ヒルコ), która służyła mu zarówno do ataku jak i do obrony. Jego ulubioną lalką　jest Trzeci Kazekage. Jest w stanie kontrolować jednocześnie setkę marionetek ze swojej armii. Swoje ciało zastąpił ciałem marionetki. Jedynym żywym organem, który posiada jest serce, umieszczone w cylindrycznym pojemniku na piersi. Każda z jego broni jest nasączona trucizną, która powoduje śmierć po trzech dniach. Kontrolował umysł Kabuto Yakushi oraz Yuury. Zamienił w marionetki 298 osób, w tym Trzeciego Kazekage. Jego partnerem i jednocześnie uczniem jest Deidara, który zwracał się do niego Sasori no Danna (jap. Mistrzu Sasori). Ginie z ręki Chiyo. Tobi/Uchiha Madara thumb|Uchiha Madara * Seiyū: Wataru Takagi * Debiut: rozdział 280. (manga), odcinek 32. (anime: Shippūden), żyje * wiek: 80 lat * Partner: Zetsu, Deidara Tobi トビ '''- Podwładny Zetsu. Szybko staje się pełnoprawnym członkiem Akatsuki i zajmuje miejsce zabitego Sasoriego. Jego prawdziwe imię to '''Madara Uchiha (うちは マダラ). Nosi pomarańczową maske z otworem na prawe oko. Walka jest dla niego zabawą. Jest ukrytym przywódcą Akatskuki przekazuję rozkazy Pein'owi a on podaję ję człownkom organizacji. Zetsu * Seiyū: Nobuo Tobita * Debiut: rozdział 234. (manga), odcinek 134. (anime), żyjethumb|right|Zetsu * Partner: Tobi Zetsu ゼツ '''- tajemniczy missing-nin W Akatsuki pełni rolę szpiega. Jego ciało dzieli się na dwie połowy: prawą koloru czarnego i lewą koloru białego. Otacza je muchołówka której używa do pożerania zwłok. Ma podwójną osobowość. Obie połowy rozmawiają między sobą. Jego oczy są żółte i pozbawione źrenic. Umożliwiają dalekosiężne widzenie. Potrafi się dzielić na połowy i klonować. W Akatsuki pełni rolę obserwatora. Podlega bezpośrednio Tobiemu. Kabuto Yakushi '''Kabuto Yakushi 薬師カブト - Pochodzi z Konohy. Dawniej szpieg pracujący dla Sasoriego. Miał za zadanie szpiegować Orochimaru. Dołączył do rozpadającego się Akatsuki tuż przed rozpoczęciem Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Byli agenci/członkowie Orochimaru * Partner: Sasori Więcej o Orochimaru Yuura * Seiyū: Hideo Watanabe * Debiut: rozdział 247 (manga), odcinek 2 (anime Shippuden) * Wioska: Sunagakure * Ranga: Jōnin * Wiek: 31 lat Jest Jōninem z Suny i członkiem rady wioski. Pełni rolę szpiega Akatsuki w Sunie. Mukade * Debiut: rozdział 255 (manga), odcinek 16 (anime Shippuden) * Wioska: Sunagakure * Ranga: Jōnin * Wiek: 28 lat Mukade - Shinobi z Wioski Piasku, podwładny Sasoriego. Inni nieznani członkowie Wiadomo, że Akatsuki miało kilku/kilkunastu innych członków. Każdy był partnerem Kakuzu i każdego Kakuzu zabił. Taka Po śmierci Itachiego Uchihy do Akatsuki dołączyła drużyna Taka, później gdy Sasuke prubował zabić Karin, ta odeszła od Taki, a co za tym idzie i od Akatsuki. Lista Członków Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Drużyny